Te reto a
by Eli Sykes
Summary: Dos pequeños. Una bolsita de caramelos y una apuesta que, francamente termina en algo mas... Con la ayuda de Queonda! Gracias amiga!


_**Disclaimer : **Powerpuff Girls no me pertenece, solo las locas y ¿tiernas? ideas de esta historia son mías..._

**_Drabble_**

✿Buttercup y Brick✿

_**"What if..."**_

* * *

**_Te reto a..._**

**_._**

**_._**

Caminaban por el gran parque de la ciudad dos amiguitos, un pequeño pelirrojo de extraños orbes rojos y un lindo moreno de hermosos ojos verdes. Ambos se dirigían hacia la dulcería más cercana, que estaba al otro lado del parque. Uno de ellos disponía de diez dólares que se había ganado ayudando a su madre con los quehaceres de la casa.

✯ [̲̅$̲̅(̲̅ιο̲̅)̲̅$̲̅] ✯

Se había decidido a comprar golosinas, que eran su comida favorita en todo el mundo.

—Recuérdame porque estoy aquí.— el pequeño ojiverde caminaba despreocupadamente con las manos en los bolsillos.

—Estás aquí porque si me acompañas a comprar los dulces, te daré la mitad de ellos.- decía el pelirrojo entre dientes.

—…Bien.— sonrió como si nada.

Llegaron y compraron todo lo que les alcanzó: algunos chocolates, paletas, caramelos, y un pequeño paquete de galletas de chocolate. La vendedora casi se muere de ternura al ver a los dos chiquitines. Daban ganas de abrazarlos o simplemente pellizcarles las mejillas hasta dejarlas rojas como dos tomates. Salieron y decidieron ir al parque a repartir su botín.

Ya sentados en una banca, en el centro del parque, exhibieron sus dulces y se prepararon para repartir. Observaron la pequeña bolsita con caramelos.—Está bien. Yo quiero un chocolate y las paletas.— dijo el pelinegro decidido.

—Muy bien. Yo, por mi parte, quiero las galletas y un chocolate.

—Qué...— fue interrumpido por algo, o más bien alguien. A lo lejos se escuchaban dos vocecitas femeninas.

* * *

**A UNOS METROS DE ELLOS.**

—_¡Déjame! ¡Yo odio los dulces!_—_._

—_¡Qué gruñona eres!_—.

—_¡Pues tú eres una glotona!_—_._

—_¡Eres una grandísima tonta!_—.

_La pequeña puso sus manos en su cintura._—_ Por eso eres una amargada; porque jamás comes dulces._—_ la otra pequeña cruzó los brazos y se volteó para ya no tener que ver a su mandona amiga._

* * *

Observaron como una pequeña niña de ojos verdes y cabello negro discutía con una niña de raros ojos rosas y cabello pelirrojo. Al parecer, peleaban porque la morena no quiera comer dulces.

Los muchachos se miraron para luego estallar en carcajadas. Las niñas eran muy complicadas, daban gracias a Kami el haber salido niños.

—Oye, Brick. — este volteó a ver a su amigo.— A que no te atreves a darle la bolsita con caramelos a esa niña.— dijo apuntando a la ojiverde.

—…Pero, acaba de decir que odia los dulces. Además, no la conozco.— decía el pelirrojo mientras miraba a las chiquillas pelear, y escondía sus dulces con recelo entre su par de pequeños brazos.

—Gallina.— decía, con una maliciosa sonrisa en su adorable rostro— Eres un cobarde.

—¡No soy un cobarde!— dijo, frunciendo el ceño y mirando molesto a su amigo.

—Entonces ve y demuestra que no lo eres.

Finalmente, se rindió. Frustrado, resopló.— ¿Y si no me los acepta? Quedaré como un idiota.— decía preocupado.

—Pues, — puso un dedo en su mentón en pose pensativa.— dile cosas bonitas y los recibirá. Estoy seguro.

—Está bien, pero si los toma me darás todos tus dulces. ¿Trato?— el chico de ojos del color de la sangre espesa sonrió.

—Trato. — Respondió Brick, levantándose con valentía y avanzando hacia la pequeña dama.

—Oye, Brick.— el niño se volteó a ver que quería ahora su amigo. — te olvidas los dulces.— Lo observó molesto, la bolsa de caramelos en su mano alzada. Levantó una ceja cuando el otro se acercó y se la entregó.

—Oh, claro.—dijo, sonrojado por su torpeza.

—Idiota. — acotó.

Caminaba a paso decidido hacia la pequeña pelinegra. Llegó a su lado y la observó desde esa distancia, ella estaba recostada en el césped verde. Llevaba un hermoso vestido verde limón y unos adorables zapatitos blancos a juego, su cabello era algo corto en un llamativo negro azabache. Tenía los ojos cerrados, sus largas y pobladas pestañas descansaban en sus mejillas, donde había un pequeñísimo sonrojo.

Él admitió para sí que esa niña se veía hermosa. Reprimió una pequeña sonrisa que comenzaba a dibujarse en sus labios.

—Hey,— dijo para llamar su atención. La niña abrió los ojos y lentamente se sentó en el pasto.

—Hola.— respondió amigablemente. Ella sonrió mostrando sus perfectos dientes blancos. Ahora él entendía por qué no comía caramelos.

—Hola.—titubeó.— mi nombre es Brick.

— Soy Buttercup, pero mis amigos me llaman Butter.— tendió su pequeña manita hacia él. Como todo un caballero, Brick besó la mano de la pequeña, su madre le había dicho que eso era un lindo gesto cuando conocía a una chica. La pequeña morena atinó a sonrojarse y sonrió apenada.

—Un placer conocerte, Butter.— dijo como todo un pequeño galán de telenovela mexicana.

—Lo mismo digo Brick.— le encantaba como sonaba su nombre en sus labios, sentía que podría escucharlo por días.

—¿Sabes? Eres una niña muy bonita.— se sentó a su lado, siguiendo el consejo de su amigo. Comenzó a imaginar frases bonitas para que ella aceptara su regalo y así ganar la apuesta.

—Gracias. Y tú eres un niño muy guapo.— sus mejillas tenían un ligero color rosa que la hacía ver aún más hermosa. Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, ambos sonrieron, bajando sus ojos al césped que creía bajo sus pies. Brick sintió sus mejillas arder.

—Ten. Esto es para ti.— le tendió la bolsita de dulces. Ella observó lo que había allí adentro y negó con la cabeza educadamente.

—Yo no como dulces.— el pequeño se entristeció. Bajó la cabeza y el brazo.

—Oh, está bien. Lo siento, no lo sabía.

—Pero-pero… haría una excepción contigo.—dijo tomando la bolsita entre sus pequeñas manos y sonriendo al chiquillo. Sintió lástima al verlo tan decepcionado. Además, no todos los días un niño agradable le regalaba sus dulces.

—Eres linda y me caes bien.— confesó, jugueteando con sus propios dedos en señal de nerviosismo.

—Y tú a mí.— la pequeña se acercó y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla. — Gracias por los dulces, eres un niño muy considerado.

—Solo soy así con las niñas tan bonitas como tú —. Ella volvió a sonreír mientras emitía una pequeña risita que para el joven de ojos rosados sonó como música para sus oídos. —¿Podemos ser amigos?— el pelirrojo preguntó algo desesperado, quería que dijera que si.

—Me encantaría, yo...—una voz femenina e imponente la interrumpió.

_—Butter ya es hora de irnos._

Una señora muy hermosa de dulce mirada, con una sonrisa simplemente encantadora y de extraño cabello verde llamaba a la niña a unos metros de distancia, sujetaba de la mano a la pelirroja que unos minutos antes molestaba a la ojiverde.

—Bueno, debo irme. Adiós.- ella se levantó y le sacudió el polvo a su vestido, para así caminar hasta donde su madre la esperaba.

— ¡Espera! —la detuvo el niño.

—¿Qué?—giró su cabeza para poder verlo.

—Te olvidas de despedirte.—el pelirrojo se acercó y le besó la mejilla muy cerca de los labios.— Adiós, Butter.

La ojiverde se sonrojó, sonrió mientras bajaba la mirada y negaba con la cabeza. — Adiós. Brick.

Se fue corriendo hacia su madre y le tomó la mano para empezar a caminar, alejándose más y más de la vista del pelirrojo.

Su mejor amigo se acercó a él y puso su mano en el hombro del joven de orbes rojos.- ¡Vaya!, que suerte tienen los que no se bañan.- le comentó de forma burlona, aguantándose la risa –Bueno, creo que está demás decir que me ganaste los dulces, Romeo.- el pequeño Butch sonrió pícaro a su amigo.

—Yo… ya nos los quiero.— decía mientras miraba por donde Butter se había ido con su mama.— he encontrado algo más dulce que esas porquerías...

* * *

Hooola! ¿como están?...¿les ha gustado?, aunque sea poquito... Yo no le encuentro sentido a mi historia.

Ni siquiera se por que lo publico. Espero les guste y si no ya saben ... Jódanse, para que leen...solo bromeo amargados.

Si les a gustado dejad reviews **\ (•◡•) /** , vamos flojo no te cuesta nada.

**Los amo ... **❤

Sin nada coherente que decir me despido :

ATENTAMENTE: **Mitsukii-kun ツ**

**Bye! Bye!**

**XDD**


End file.
